Seven Archfiends
The Seven Archfiends (commonly know as Seven Evil Spirit) are one of the main enemies of Patapon 3, each one has a Dark Hero. It is said that the Patapons opened up a cursed vessel (Resembles more like a chest/box). Seven Spirits came out and petrified all the Patapons, except for Hatapon. List of Archfiends All The Seven Evil Spirits appear as mostly featureless black balls with tiny black bodies. However, each spirit possesses one anatomical feature that distinguishes it from the others. They all have a coloured aura around their bodies, and all feature a pair of triangles on their heads, with the arrangement of the shapes varying between spirits. Each of the Seven Evil Spirits are dangerous with many powers which are very hard bosses. Each Spirits have statues or cave pieces that are used to summon the main spirit. The following description of the individual spirits goes from left to right, based on their brief appearance in the Patapon 3 trailer (see above image): * Archfiend of Valor: The only spirit with a visible mouth has a brown tint. Both of its triangle marks face downward and overlap, appearing as the mirror image of the fourth spirit. Apart from its toothy maw, it also features a long tongue and small protrusions on either side of its mouth.It commands a Possessed Dodonga. It is the first evil spirit to be seen in the game, talking briefly to the Patapons This archfiend is with Madfang Ragewolf. * Archfiend of Purity: The final spirit has a large red nose, and a light blue tint. Its triangles overlap, with one facing east, and another facing west. This archfiend is with Naughtyfins. It is seen possessing Gaeen. *Archfiend of Justice: This spirit has bat-like wings or ears flanking its head, and a yellow tint. Its head triangles are connected at the side, one facing southwest, and one facing northeast.And also posseses Ganodias. This archfiend is with Standoffish Sonarchy. * Archfiend of Earnestness: The only one to bear an eye and has a dark blue tint. The two triangles on its forehead point towards each other vertically and slightly overlap. This archfiend is with Rottonlee Ravenous. *Archfiend of Restraint: This spirit sports long antennae on its head, and has a purple tint similar to an Akumapon. Its marking is a mirror image of the third spirit; the triangles point northwest and southeast. This archfiend is with Gluttonous Buzzcraze. * Archfiend of Adamance: The largest spirit, thanks to its massive, spike-like horns. It has a green tint. Its markings overlap at the side with both facing upward. This spirit has managed to possess a Dettankarmen. This archfiend is with Slogturtle. *Archfiend of Tolerance: This spirit has long tail, and it has an orange tint. The triangles on its head face away from each other. It is affiliated with Covet-hiss. And is the last of the Seven Evil Spirits that You will Face. It is probably the leader of the Seven Archfiends, and the only one to not possess any boss. But instead combine with all archfiends and turn into a new demon. Trivia *Each symbol that the Seven Archfiends have has two triangles arranged in different ways. *The Patapon series is similar to Greek Mythology such as the Seven Archfiends. The Seven Archfiends are similar to the Seven Deadly Sin's due they release all evil and come's from the Pandora Box and the Seven Archfiends comes from a Chest and Hoshipon resembles hope that stays to help Humanity (in this case the patapons). This is reinforced by the on-screen words that appear before Silver Hoshipon comes out of the chest "Only Hope remained" and thus the Hoshipon is seen for the first time. *The "Aura" Color of each Archfiend may likely represent the dark hero they possess. *In a picture, there is a large red eye behind the seven Archfiends, which is the combination of all archfiends. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Needs Help Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends